


Me & You & You

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super quick ficlet about an early morning with the Benriya OT3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & You & You

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I wouldn't post something this short but there aren't anywhere enough fics in this fandom yet, much less ones with the OT3 of OT3s. Written today for a Tumblr challenge of first sentence prompts.

“ _Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”_

When Worick just stared blankly at Nicolas, his hungover and still sleepy brain not exactly comprehending the quickly signed words, a large hand hit him on the chest before Nicolas repeated the signs a little slower.

“Oh, right,” Worick said with a yawn, lifting up the sheet that was loosely draped over him and verifying that yes, he _was_ naked. “I don't really remember, but I think when I came home you and Alex were in my bed and I figured you'd both kill me if I woke you up.”

“ _Correct_ ,” Nicolas signed, rolling his eyes even as he ushered Worick across so that he could lay down next to him. Worick immediately wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, Nicolas making a face at the characteristically touchy behaviour but not rejecting it.

It had been a long, rough road that they'd had to travel before they could get to this point, and Worick was determined to make the most of it. He was well aware that even if their rather dangerous profession was disregarded, his time with his Twilight partner was severely limited.

Maybe that was why Nicolas had agreed so quickly to his suggestion that Alex join them, Worick considered as the woman in question stuck her head into the room, smiling gently at the pair of them. Nicolas tended not to deny himself what he really wanted, more than aware of the fact that he had already lived longer than most expectations and as such should make the most of things.

Shaking away the depressing thoughts, Worick grinned at Alex and beckoned her forward, shifting away from Nicolas so that he could make a space for her between them. Her body was incredibly tempting as she crawled onto the bed in nothing but one of Worick's too-large button ups, and the image was multiplied as she lay down against Nicolas; still, Worick relaxed his body and simply slung his arm back over both of his lovers, resting his head against Alex and drifting off back to sleep.

At one point, he thought he heard the phone ring but Alex made no move to get up and Nicolas never even noticed. They could handle taking one day just for themselves, cuddled up together in a too-small bed that was better than anything else could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr yo.](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) Also, [Blushingninja](http://blushingninja.tumblr.com) and I are currently running a challenge amongst ourselves to write a whole bunch of Benriya OT3 fics, so if you have any ideas or prompts that you'd like to see written, [drop them off in my inbox](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the comments here!


End file.
